Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (9 - 10 \times 3)) \times 10 $
Answer: $ = (10 + (9 - 30)) \times 10 $ $ = (10 + (-21)) \times 10 $ $ = (10 - 21) \times 10 $ $ = (-11) \times 10 $ $ = -11 \times 10 $ $ = -110 $